Juice Ortiz
Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz is from Queens, New York. He is of Puerto Rican and African American descent. He's served as the Secretary of SAMREN and married to Harmony Ortiz. Currently resides in the High Desert Penitentiary due to charges brought by the Reno police department and the sheriff's department. General Description One of the smaller brothers, Juice is medium build and short of stature while keeping himself fit by lifting weights and working out. With a mohawk on the top of his head and tattoos running down the side, he's a notable presence when seen out and about but lacks the "Fuck with me and I'll shove your head up your ass" badness that some of the other brothers have. Looks can be deceiving though because the past few months have hardened this brother to the point that hes razor sharp in his expressions and the way he holds himself. Gone is the happy go lucky joker and in his place is a battle worn soldier who's lost it all. Personality Fun loving and charismatic, Juice can be extremely lethal too. Its all fun and games till you piss him off or mess with his family. Then? All bets are off. Which as been the case for the last six months. The change in the man he was a year ago and the man he is now is brutal. Where once he wore an easy smile, now all you will see is a grim determination to see things done. No longer do his eyes dance and ask you to share in some private joke but are hard with the awareness of the true evil that lay in the world. Silent unless spoken too, Juice sees to his duties and his brothers in an almost methodical demeanor that is at odds with the man he was. History Juice was born in Queens, New York to a Puerto Rican mother and an African american father. The later he tends to keep a secret because the Son's don't allow colored members in the club. After getting into some trouble in New York, he takes off and heads out west and ends up in Charming where he falls in with the Sons of Anarchy. After prospecting for a year, he's voted in and soon makes himself invaluable to the club by being in charge of their surveillance and security systems. He also works to cover their money trials and any trouble that might arise. Through Seasons one and two, we see Juice with his hand in almost anything the club is up too. When the guys get arrested, Juice is sent in to set up protection but ends up in the hospital after being shived several times in the back. When he comes out, hes back into the action and is set to watching the cigarette store and reporting to Clay about the comings and goings of Gemma's attackers. Eventually, he's there when Jax's son Abel comes up missing and goes to Ireland with the club. He sees how disloyalty is rewarded and how power can corrupt. When they finally return home, he goes along with a plan to make Jax look like a rat and then is in the know when Agent Stahl is killed. He ends up doing 14 months hard time for the club and comes back out ready to get back to work. Only to get set up by the new sherriff in town. AU History starts here. After being pressed and unwilling to turn rat on the club, Juice has come clean with Jax. With Jax and Clay on the fritz and shit going to hell in Charming, a group of sons decides to take off and go to Reno. Juice goes along to help set up the new charter and stay out of the path of the sheriff who is intent on getting him killed. LIFE IN RENO Life in Reno was like nothing Juice ever expected. From the moment of arrival, he was taken with the busy city and the feeling of home. That soon was followed by the meeting of the love of his life, Harmony Jacobs. Little did he know how the woman would shake up his life. Or how his brother, Herman Kozik, would fall for her sister, Harley. Or the trouble they would bring in the former of the Russians. To sane it was a fast ride would have been putting it mildly. Finally though, after six months of dealing with insane lunatics, things settled back down. A year later and he and Harmony were married with the club, Chrome, well on its way to being a small success. The club was filling with new bodies and everything seemed to be coming up roses. Right up to the marriage of Kozik and Harley and the subsequent death of Clay Morrow. Then, everything went to hell. With a war building between the Sons, the Mayans and the Nords, the Sons hit the Mayan warehouse hard and drive them out of business for a bit. Feeling more secure, they enjoy a bit of peace before a wreck kills a good club friend and almost kills a man well on his way to becoming a patch. Juices sponsored prospect, Cole Walker. From there, things take a hard trip south with attacks coming from different directions and never in a place they are able to see. A sudden hit from the Nords leaves Herman Kozik dead, Trey Coulter wounded and another prospect spinning in his head even as Opie and Juice try to batten down the hatches. The loss of their beloved vice president is a hard blow though and it takes time to heal. Time they don't have to give it. When the trip to Las Vegas goes savagely wrong, the club is left, once again, to flounder as they finally understand who's calling the shots in Reno. One Beau Jackson. A man that Juice will face down before christmas over his attempted blackmailing objective and negotiate a small truce for the holidays and into January. A peace that is destroyed in the most horrific ways as the club suffers the ultimate price for their presence in the littlest big city in the world. IN THE LAND OF GODS AND MONSTERS WIth an uneasy truce upon the city of Reno, the club was unprepared for the hell about to be rained down over them. Taken off guard by the attack on a club lady, the officers struggle to make sense of the mounting chaos. As night falls and news comes that nobody can reach his wife, Juice goes to his house to check on her and finds his world torn to pieces. Beaten, brutalized and raped, Harmony's fate sends the young secretary down a path of self destruction that he may or may not come back from. After seeing her safely to the hospital and then on a chopper to Charming, Juice is driven by the need for justice. A justice that goes sadly wrong in the end as they mount an attack upon the house of Beau Jackson and instead, find a trap waiting for them. With one fatelity and even more injuries, the brothers are forced to fall back to the compound only to be greeted by officers sent to arrest them. Taken off to jail, the brothers struggle with the knowledge of their failure even as they realize how vunerable they've left those behind. Even as the van navigates the street, the sound of explosions rock the city and they are left in limbo, not knowing the fate of those left behind. SIX MONTHS GONE The last six months have been spent bouncing from county jail to prison. Locked in a perpetual cycle of depression and self loathing, the young Puerto Rican biker has fallen to silence where once there was laughter. Watching his brothers back is hibitual even as the legal process takes place and keeps them all incarcerated. Dealing with the idea that he failed to keep his wife safe isn't easy and Juice finds himself coming to the only conclusion that he can make after the events of Reno. That Harmony is better off away from him and the danger he brought to her by being a member of the club. After a visit with his wife and seeing the devestation on her features and remembering the words etched into her flesh, Juice puts into proceedings a motion for marriage seperation and the beginnings of a divorce. Believing it best for her and wanting her safe, he hardens his heart to the pain in his own soul. Category:Characters Category:Pages Needing Attention